Rhona Mclair (HFTC)
The oldest surviving member of the Mclair Family, Rhona Mclair is the alpha of her pack. One of the strongest she-wolves alive, she, like her ancestors, is charged with protecting the Council of Galatians when it convenes at the Drunemeton. While surrounded by family and cares for them, she prides her duty first. History Biography ''Hymn For The Cursed Bloodlust Physical appearance Rhona usually appears in human form and can shift to varying degrees into a bipedal wolf-like creature with increased body hair, fangs, and glowing red eyes; Rhona is never seen in a regular wolf or monstrous giant man-wolf form. Abilities & Weaknesses :As an Alpha Werewolf...'' Abilities *'Heightened Senses': Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans. *'Accelerated Healing': Werewolves heal quickly from most injuries. *'Enhanced Agility': Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans. *'Enhanced Strength': Werewolves are much stronger than humans. *'Pain Transference': Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. *'Memory Transference': Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck. *'Alpha Wounds': Alphas can inflict bites, scratches, and other wounds that will not heal as quickly as other injuries. *'The Alpha Bite': Alphas can transform a human into a werewolf, usually only resulting in two outcomes - transformation or death although there are exceptions (See Lydia Martin and Kanima). *'Scent Concealment': Alphas have the ability to hide their scent from other werewolves. *'Dominant Will': Alphas have limited dominance over the betas that they create and some other shapeshifters (See Werecoyote). *'Total Pain Transference': Alphas can heal the extremely ill with their pain transference ability but they give up part of the "spark" that makes them an Alpha; this can result in a loss of Alpha status. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane': Wolfsbane can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werewolves. *'Mountain Ash': Mountain Ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out or even modify their behavior - keeping them from “causing trouble”. *'Lunar Eclipse': Total Lunar Eclipses cause werewolves to become completely powerless. *'Hecatolite': Hecatolite can block the effects of the moon and disrupt the natural cycle of transformation. *'Electricity': Electricity applied steadily at a low amperage will keep werewolves weak and in human form. *'Mistletoe': Mistletoe is a poison for werewolves. Perks & Quirks *'The ''Bite: The Bite can heal scars and cure chronic illnesses like asthma, epilepsy or even cancer. *'''Optical Instruments: Optical Instruments cause werewolves' eyes to glow, making them nearly impossible to photograph; they can apparently learn to control this effect. *'Whitebeam': Whitebeam can form an impenetrable barrier to keep natural beings in or out. *'Solar Eclipse': Total Solar Eclipses cause werewolves to become fully empowered. *'Blue Veined Amaryllis': Blue Veined Amaryllis can cause a dramatic spike in werewolves' positive mood, emotional excitation, and sexual excitation. Former Abilities & Weaknesses :As a Bodark Werewolf... Abilities *'Superior Senses': Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans. *'Superior Healing': Werewolves heal quickly from most injuries. *'Superior Agility': Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans. *'Superior Strength': Werewolves are much stronger than humans. *'Pain Transference': Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. *'Memory Transference': Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck. *'Bodark Wounds': Bodarks can inflict bites, scratches, and other wounds that will not heal as quickly as other injuries. *'The Bodark Bite': Bodarks can transform a human into a werewolf, usually only resulting in two outcomes - transformation or death although there are exceptions (See Lydia Martin and Kanima). *'Superior Scent Concealment': Bodarks have the ability to completely mask their scent from other supernatural creatures. *'Dominant Will': Bodarks have total dominance over betas and some other shapeshifters (See Werecoyote). *'Total Pain Transference': Bodarks can heal the extremely ill with their pain transference ability but they give up the "sparks" that makes them a Bodark; this result in a loss of Alpha status for all parties. Weaknesses *'Mountain Ash': Mountain Ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out. *'Lunar Eclipse': Total Lunar Eclipses cause werewolves to become completely powerless. Perks & Quirks *'Optical Instruments': Optical Instruments cause werewolves' eyes to glow, making them nearly impossible to photograph; they can apparently learn to control this effect. *'Whitebeam': Whitebeam can form an impenetrable barrier to keep natural beings in or out. *'Solar Eclipse': Total Solar Eclipses cause werewolves to become fully empowered. *'Blue Veined Amaryllis': Blue Veined Amaryllis can cause a dramatic spike in werewolves' positive mood, emotional excitation, and sexual excitation. Category:Hymn For The Cursed Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Alpha Werewolf Category:Females Category:Lyo24boi